The work will involve increasing ease of fabrication and performance of dental porcelains and resins by utilizing inorganic polymer sols. Gelled inorganic polymer sols will be cured and calcined to produce "frits" to be used to fabricate improved dental porcelains and composite resins. Porcelains are to be formulated which have improved fired strength, reduced flow deformation, minimal firing shrinkage, increased green strength and wider firing ranges. Also, inorganic polymer frit formulations are to be used as fillers in dental resins to give better marginal adaptation, less toxic x-ray opacification, greater strength, and better abrasion characteristics. Glasses have been prepared by low temperature calcination of gels prepared from alumina, silica and zirconium sols. Highly translucent, x-ray opaque composite bodies containing 60% by volume of the new "frits" as filler have been prepared. Use of "frits" prepared from inorganic polymers should limit flux action in the firing of porcelains. Restricted fluxing, controlled crystallization on firing, and better sizing will allow the reduction of firing shrinkage, flow deformation, and extension of the firing range. Precise sizing will be attempted by the curing of spray spherulitized particles in a fluidized bed system. These cured particles will be calcined to produce the closely sized "frits" that will be required to prepare porcelains and composite resins with the high degree of packing required for minimal shrinkage.